Devout
by IknowImNoSuperman
Summary: Skadi, the bringer of ice and snow, only knows hate and scorn. The people of Arendelle have little love for the winter goddess, but there was a time before they called her witch and cursed her under their breaths. Memories of that time lay half-forgotten, but in that time she was known as Elsa and didn't know only the winter. Anna would see to it that she be reminded.


A jostle.

And then another, this time more insistent.

The sleeping figure was unresponsive, save for the slight periodic motion that came with each drawn out breath. Crystalline frost emanated from her rosy lips – liquid and smooth – before gradually dissipating. Stark white hair brushed with blonde, was gracefully splayed on both satin sheets and slender body. Carpo contemplated tearing a few strands out, it would undoubtedly elicit her consciousness.

He stifled a yawn, energy all but depleted. He attempted another shove, this time fueled by his growing impatience, "Skadi, it's time."

Her eyebrows furrowed in response. She opened her eyes and looked towards the source of the disturbance. An unruly mane of brown and orange drew her attention before meeting with glaring eyes of faded red.

"So help me Skadi I will cast you down from the Axis if you take up any more of my time."

Typical, only Carpo would threaten her with Mortality for loss of sleep, among the Four none were quite so melodramatic. Skadi groaned, it was time.

* * *

"I've been covering for you for a while, but autumn can only last so long. I don't know what you're thinking."

Ever the lecturer, Carpo never tired of berating his fellow gods. Though beleaguered in tone, Skadi spitefully suspected the act gave him some secret pleasure.

No longer heeding his rantings, her eyes instead focused on the light at the end of the corridor. The pair had soon exited out into the sacred grove, Carpo's reprimands nothing but warbled and distant to her now. She winced and raised a hand to shade herself, eyes slowly adjusting to the grey brightness. She took in a deep breath, cool brisk air filling her lungs. It did nothing to calm her growing dread. In truth each step, staccattoing against the marble tiles, felt heavier as they continued along the winding path. Their destination stood at the centre of a circle of columns that supported nothing but overcast sky.

Yggdrasil, the world tree. Skadi remembered the story her mother had told her about the All-father hanging himself on its branches in the ancient times, having been separated from his love by the Dark Ones. His anguish had fueled the tree into its monstrous growth, its roots stretching out across space and time to reunite with his beloved Arrendelle. From the tree's fruit the seasons were born, gods armed with the elements to take his place. Skadi never did ask if the tales were true. The tree—shining ethereal—thrummed with an ancient power, but gave nothing to indicate its morbid past.

Jutting out from the marble floor, some of its gnarled roots contorted into a simple throne. If Auxo had the throne the tree would have been full with leaves, all sun-kissed and green, but as autumn's time was ending the tree was barren save for the few leaves precariously tethered to its branches. The leaves fluttered ever so slightly due to an errant wind, but held on all the same. It wasn't until they approached the tree that Skadi realized she had been holding her breath. She let her lungs expel the pent up air, realising with no surprise that Carpo still continued rebuking her.

"You're being completely irresponsible, Thallo is many things but at least he's punctual…"

The name breached her scattered thoughts. Thallo, the bringer of spring, the picture of youth and energy. She could picture it ever so clearly, his smile that stretched at his emerald eyes as he let loose a stream of unending jests. He would pride himself in making the others laugh. Even Carpo was not impervious to his wit, with one memorable Solstice where Thallo took it upon himself to do impressions of the others. It was finally his exaggerated and screechy impression of Carpo scolding Skadi that caused wine to spurt out from the autumn god's nostrils resulting in even more raucous laughter.

For a time, Thallo was her only refuge from the cold, but it was only slowed. Eventually it reached her, digging deep and settling in, laughter no longer came to her.

"…I would never do such a thing to Auxo, but you…,"Carpo sighed, "you're not even listening."

True enough, she stood lost in thought in front of the throne, her face impossibly sombre. It was a far cry from the goddess that they anointed eons ago. His expression softened, irritation slipping away. For once, he didn't have the heart to continue.

A hand on her shoulder, she tensed at the contact.

"Skadi," a pause, "is everything all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem-"

She shrugged off his hand, "Let's get this done."

She sat upon the throne and stared expectantly at him, her blue eyes biting and resolute. The conversation was over.

He shook his head, massaging his neck, and walked towards the base of the tree. With his palm placed upon its trunk he begun concentrating on his Essence. Power sprang from his hand, golden trails traced the inlays in between bark and erratically flowed its way throughout the tree. Skadi closed her eyes, joining her powers with him. Ice and snow enveloped every offshoot as thin icicles began crystallising on wooden limbs. Carpo took a step back, taking in the view. The tree's entirety was now adorned with clear crystal threads of suspended ice. No matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't help but be entranced by her Transition. It was a sight to behold, but Skadi—he noticed—seemed bent on averting her eyes.

He began to turn away, but hesitated before looking back at her. There was something wrong, should he press the issue? Auxo would know how to console whatever was ailing her. He opened his mouth for the barest of moments, before those blue eyes flashed again like daggers. The words died in his throat, he was never good at this, "I'll see you on the solstice then."

Skadi responded with nothing more than a curt nod. She listened to the echoes of his footsteps fade away into the distance, feeling pinpricks against her neck. Already the cacophony of angry murmurings came to her.

 _Ice Witch._

She winced as a crescendo of maddening volume crashed over her. A thousand voices yelling out, cursing her name. Deep within her she could hear their cries of anguish, their vitriol. She could feel it breaking her, raking its claws against flesh made raw, burrowing deeper into her mind. Piercing, tearing, and gnawing away at her.

 _What else will you take from us?_

A cold chill swept through the room, sending the leaves scurrying and scraping on marble before erupting into a maelstrom of golden red and brown. She clenched her teeth, she couldn't let them affect her. She wouldn't.

She exhaled shakily. Her face was ice, expressionless cold. Yells becoming nothing but muffled whispers.

Deathly silent, powdery snow began their descent. Frost devouring the fallen leaves. Nothing burned quite like the cold.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : First time ever attempting a story, I hope its not a chore to read through. I started this to improve my grammar which, some of you may have noticed, is lacking in some areas. So, criticisms and offers to beta (did I use that right? Still new to this) are welcome. I will try to update this on a bi-monthly basis, emphasis on try (I am incredibly lazy). Other than that, thank you for reading!


End file.
